1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to embedded software and more particularly to a system that provides embedded software to an embedded system.
2. Related Art
Systems that execute embedded software may require updates to add features or correct errors. The software may be updated through physical connections to a source or through removable storage media. Both processes may be costly and inconvenient.
In vehicles, for example, powertrain systems, entertainment systems, and comfort systems, may require software updates. Some updates are expensive as they may only be programmed by original equipment manufacturers or dealers. Some updates are outdated before installation, as they are not installed as they become available.
Some in-vehicle systems interface external devices such as media players and phones. As these devices are updated, compatibility with in-vehicle systems may be lost as the in-vehicle systems are not upward-compatible. A loss of compatibility may prevent the vehicles and external devices from communicating freely or sharing data without the aid of an intermediary device. In the end, some systems will not support the operations and features of the original device or the new features added through the update as the in-vehicle software cannot support the software or hardware used in the external devices.